


History Loves Company

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [23]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Weddings, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge</p><p>Bertie awakens after a nuptial mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Loves Company

“Jeeves, what is that on your head?”

“Confetti, sir.”

“Confetti?”

“Yes, sir. The Venerable Thomas Dealty introduced the custom at St. Mary's Church in Swillington based on the Hindu custom of throwing rice at weddings.”

“Jeeves! Did you marry?”

“No sir.”

“Thank heavens! Whose wedding did you attend?”

“Yours, sir.”

“Mine?! Whom did I…? Oh, not…. But?”

“You were quite inebriated. The young lady’s previous fiancé knocked you unconscious and married her himself.”

“Did you fetch him thither?”

“I had an ulterior motive, sir.”

“Would you nestle me in your arms while you explain?”

“It would be my pleasure, dearest.”


End file.
